Disaster
by DeathCaller13
Summary: This is a dream I had a while back. It has something to do with a mix of G1 and Armada. Kinda creepy. Fear my freaky dreams! lol


_Hey my adoring fans! This is a one-shot fic for Transformers, just to let the lot of you know. Strangely enough, this fic is based on a dream that I had. Kinda weird, huh? I still think it was messed up. So if you find that the characters are...well...out of character, that's not my fault. It was the dream's fault. I suppose I'll let you read this now. Have fun! And please review! Flames are accepted because I just wanted to mess around and share this with you. XD_

"Disaster"

"Get in line, people!"

It was a rushed day for the humans and their metallic city. Everything was metal there, until you made it to the outer boundaries, which were covered in park-like grass and small hills and spots of trees.

The humans filed into the line to get into the large building. All of this hassle for only a list of duties for work. The ground began to rumble and shake. The air grew warmer and people screamed in terror as they began to scatter. A heavy unit Decepticlone emerged through the building wall to the left, crumbling the cement and metal with ease. Fire rushed from the robot's hands as it swayed back and forth to spread the orange and yellow flames.

One girl and her friend ran to the outer parts of the city, attempting to escape. A hill of cement was what they soon crossed over, finding more hills; but these were covered in grass. They continued running as more heavy units burst from inside various buildings of the city.

Soon, they found what they least expected: three robots sitting peacefully under the shade of trees. Feeling no threat of these strange creatures, the girls walked up tot he large red and blue bot.

"I am Optimus Prime," he greeted and returned to relaxing.

The yellow bot just stared at them, along with the white and red bot.

"Optimus Prime! This is your final day of existence!" a deep voice called out.

The two girls looked behind their selves and gasped at the large purple and green bot.

Optimus waved him off, still keeping an eye on the enemy as well, "Don't bother, Megatron."

Megatron began to circle around the group of five, watching them carefully.

Long moments passed by with this event, nothing new seeming to happen. And then...

"All right, Megatron. You're now part of the team," Optimus announced out of the blue.

The brown headed girl passed out. Her blonde headed friend knelt by her side...

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! Ooooo...Zipper.

When the brown headed one awoke, she found herself, her friend, and Megatron in an old brown house with Megatron at a desk. He had a white remote thing that had a big button on it.

"Where's Optimus?" The girl asked.

Megatron stared blankly at the desk, "He went to go get a soda."

"What the...?" she mouthed quietly in total confusion. "Amelia, what's going on?"

The blonde headed girl shrugged to her friend.

The other girl walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. A shocking buzz filled her hand, making her release the knob and jump back. She looked to Megatron in awe at his expression.

Megatron smirked as he gently tossed the remote in the air and caught it again. The smirk grew to a sneer, evil flooding out heavily.

The girl leaped onto Megatron and pressed her thumbs on his optics, shattering them with her weight. She and Amelia then ran to the screen door in the back and pushed it open. She could feel Megatron's presence closing in on her and her friend. They were doomed. She burst through the door, along with Amelia and feel to the ground.

Megatron crashed out of the door and tumbled to the ground as well.

Amelia and her friend crawled on the ground like they were in boot camp, making their way under woven ropes. Suddenly, they paused and fell deathly silent. A metal hose looking thing slithered out from under the house, and with it's optic on the funnel end, it looked around and went back into its hiding. The two girls began crawling again and paused once more. The strange creature returned and repeated its procedure again. The girls continued this event for a few more times...And then...

A "doom" sounded out and shook the earth under them. The air fell pitch black and completely sound free. Everything seemed gone. And so it was...


End file.
